


Пустое сердце

by Tinka1976



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Разговор Локи и Одина заканчивается иначе, и вместо заточения в подземной темнице Локи оказывается в Йотунхейме. А год спустя в Асгарде случается беда.Альтернативное развитие событий от начала фильма "Тор: Тёмный мир"; авторский перевод канонного диалога; эпиграф - стихотворение из "Книги огненных страниц" М. Фрая





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> __
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> О чём ветер поёт
> 
> в пустом сердце моём?
> 
> О том поёт, что огонь
> 
> Сжёг всё в сердце моём…
> 
> О чём ветер поёт
> 
> В пустом сердце моём?
> 
> О том, что вечный лёд
> 
> Сковал сердце моё…
> 
> О чём ветер поёт
> 
> В пустом сердце моём?
> 
> О том, что пламя и лёд
> 
> Вместе в сердце моём.

— И всё из-за твоих притязаний на трон, — с презрением подытожил Один.

— Да, по праву рождения, — быстро напомнил Локи, чуть сузив глаза. 

— Твоим правом было… — не выдержав, повысил голос Один, — сдохнуть! Ещё в младенчестве. Тихо сгинуть на ледяных скалах, — справившись с собой, уже обычным тоном продолжил он. — Не прояви я жалость, ты не стоял бы тут, в душе лелея ненависть ко мне.

— Если меня казнят, окажи милость, пропусти эту часть, — подавшись вперёд, попросил Локи. Не этого он ждал от тех, кого привык считать родителями. А если он что и ненавидел, так это подобные сцены. — Не то чтобы мне не нравились наши милые беседы, просто… Я этого не люблю.

— Ты ещё жив только благодаря Фригге, но больше её не увидишь. Остаток своих дней ты проведёшь в темнице, — перешёл к делу Один.

Эйнхерии потянули цепи, вынудив Локи отступить на несколько шагов назад.

— А что Тор? — пытаясь не выдать своих чувств, спросил он. — Сделаешь этого безмозглого простофилю царём, пока я буду гнить в темнице?

— Тор устранит нанесённый тобой ущерб. Призовёт девять миров к порядку. А потом… Да, станет царём.

У Локи потемнело в глазах. Один из эйнхериев крепко взял его за плечи, готовясь силой увести потерявшего свой статус принца из тронного зала.

— Лучше бы ты оставил меня там! — выкрикнул Локи, сбрасывая чужие руки. Прозвучало совершенно по-детски, но ему уже было плевать. — К Фенриру в глотку твою жалость!

Локи рванулся, в ярости сметая воинов, как сухие листья. Он и сам не знал, чего хочет добиться, пытаясь прорваться к трону. Приговор не изменить, это он понимал. Да и убивать Всеотца не собирался. Наверное, просто не хотел, чтобы в памяти его лицо осталось таким презрительно-равнодушным.

И этой цели Локи вполне удалось достичь. Лицо Одина побагровело от гнева, а потом всё потонуло в ослепительной вспышке. Локи отшвырнуло прочь, протащило по обледенелой земле и припечатало к скале. За шиворот и в распахнутый в крике рот набился снег, перед глазами плавали разноцветные пятна, а главное, попытавшись встать, Локи с ужасом обнаружил, что по-прежнему скован.

— Нет! — закричал он, подняв лицо к небу. — Не надо! Отец!!!

Ответом ему было только завывание вьюги и далёкий треск, словно рухнуло промёрзшее дерево или откололся кусок скалы. Несколько минут Локи лежал, пытаясь уговорить себя, что Один не может так поступить с ним. В этих цепях он беспомощен, как младенец… О нет! Неужели так и задумано? Локи зажмурился, сдерживая слёзы. Плакать на морозе — плохая идея. Он уже не младенец. И действительно не нуждается в жалости.

Встать на ноги удалось не сразу. Набившийся за шиворот снег растаял и ледяными струйками пробрался под одежду, заставив Локи задрожать, но это не убавило его решимости. Тихо сгинуть на ледяных скалах? Вот уж не дождутся!

Руки были скованы и пристёгнуты к опоясывающей его цепи, так что протереть глаза Локи не мог. Сумел кое-как проморгаться, но не ощутил особой разницы. В какую сторону ни глянь — везде только скалы и круговерть снега. Впрочем, если бы даже он видел лучше, что толку? Где живут его сородичи, Локи не имел ни малейшего представления. Да и будут ли они ему рады после всего, что он натворил? Придётся лгать, жить, скрывая своё подлинное имя…

Терзаясь этими мыслями, Локи побрёл вперёд, куда глаза глядят. Пристёгнутые к поясу цепи волочились следом. Подобрать их Локи даже не пытался, и без того заледеневший металл браслетов и ошейника чувствительно обжигал кожу при каждом прикосновении.

Когда странный звук, что-то среднее между скрежетом и кваканьем, раздался в первый раз, Локи не обратил особого внимания. Мало ли, какие звуки могут быть в незнакомом месте? Что бы это ни было, оно далеко. Тем не менее шагу прибавил. Звук повторился, затем ещё раз, и вскоре сомнений не осталось — что-то стремительно приближается. Локи завертел головой в надежде найти какое-нибудь укрытие, но тщетно.

Когда смутное пятно, скачками настигающее его, превратилось в существо совершенно демонического вида, Локи, не выдержав, бросился бежать, ежесекундно рискуя свалиться в какую-нибудь расщелину. Скорее всего, этим бы и закончилось, продлись погоня подольше. Однако, случайно или нет, но существо наступило на конец цепи, и Локи рухнул навзничь, чуть не задохнувшись от рывка. Перекатился, подобрал второй свисающий конец цепи и огрел им преследователя, словно плетью.

Увы, существо играючи перехватило цепь зубами, мотнуло головой, и Локи пушинкой взлетел в воздух, с ужасом предвкушая удар о землю, который и поставит точку в его последнем приключении. Вот только земля как-то странно расступилась под его телом, словно Локи угодил в огромный сугроб. Падение всё никак не заканчивалось, следом неожиданно пришло ощущение невесомости. А затем Локи снова начал падать вниз! То есть вверх, который каким-то образом поменялся местами с низом.

Осознать метаморфозу ему помешал удар о землю, который вышел совсем не страшным, как будто он упал с высоты не больше своего роста. Но не успел Локи порадоваться этому, как темнота неприветливо зашипела на него. Или не темнота? Видеть в привычном понимании этого слова Локи не мог, но откуда-то знал, что вокруг — нетронутая белизна снега, а существо, напоминающее гигантскую змею, сливается с этой белизной, проявляясь только в движении.

Змея не обрадовалась вторжению чужака и явно готовилась атаковать. Презрев полученный только что урок, Локи снова ударил свободным концом цепи, словно плетью. На этот раз вышло удачнее, цепь захлестнулась вокруг тела змеи между головой и раздувающимся капюшоном. Локи торопливо прижал цепь ногой, откидывая корпус назад. Удавка затянулась, но рывок вышел недостаточно резким, чтобы удушить змею сразу, и она на последнем издыхании успела вонзить клыки в бедро Локи.

Вопль, вырвавшийся у него, должно быть, разогнал всех хищников в округе. Или же, напротив, подсказал им, где дожидается столь желанный ужин. Гигантское тело змеи наконец перестало стегать хвостом и обмякло. Локи ослабил натяжение цепи и позволил себе упасть, жадно хватая ртом стылый воздух.

Боль не проходила, сил не осталось ни капли, а ведь он провёл в этом мире всего пару часов. Запрокинув лицо к небу, Локи рассмеялся. Да, из его истории получится замечательное нравоучение!

— Надеюсь, ты доволен? — хрипло выкрикнул он.

Хотелось плюнуть прямо в лицо Хеймдаллю, который наверняка не без удовольствия наблюдал за его злоключениями, но Локи удержался от этого нелепого жеста. Вместо этого он согнулся, пытаясь дотянуться скованными руками и разжать намертво сомкнутые челюсти змеи. Укус пришёлся достаточно близко к паху, чтобы эта затея увенчалась успехом. Локи опасался, что без магии не сумеет остановить кровотечение, но с этим ему, если можно так сказать, повезло. Нога почти онемела, кожа вокруг раны стала синей, от неё по всему телу расходились колющие волны озноба, а вот крови не было.

С трудом поднявшись, Локи пошёл дальше, подволакивая ногу. Он уже не верил, что ему удастся куда-то дойти, но просто лежать и замерзать было ниже его достоинства. К тому же тогда получилось бы, что Один прав — ничего, кроме жалости, он и не заслуживает.

Новая атака последовала без предупреждения. Хотя, может, оно и было, но Локи к тому времени уже ничего толком не слышал и не видел, просто упрямо переставлял ноги. Когда что-то ударило его с разбегу в грудь, Локи даже не сразу осознал, что происходит. Он завалился назад и грохнулся оземь, как ему показалось, с глухим стуком, словно промороженное насквозь бревно. А попытавшись рассмотреть, кто на него напал теперь, Локи обнаружил, что его ресницы смёрзлись.

— Вирга! Вирга, фу! Оставь его сейчас же! Простите, он ещё совсем детёныш, — торопливо извинился женский голос.

Тяжесть с груди исчезла, и Локи невольно усмехнулся — ничего себе «детёныш»! Усмешка не вышла, поскольку лицо, как оказалось, утратило всякую чувствительность. Да и вообще Локи внезапно понял, что лежать ему очень уютно и почти тепло…

Очнулся он от того, что с него сдирали кожу. Заживо. Во всяком случае, Локи так показалось, и он замычал, вырываясь из чужих рук, разбрызгивая воду… Воду? Стоило ему замереть, как пытка возобновилась. Правда, теперь Локи понял, что его усадили в большую лохань с горячей водой и энергично растирают руки и ноги. Пришлось терпеть. Вскоре терпение было вознаграждено — его вынули из воды, ловко вытерли, завернули в сухую, чистую, тёплую ткань и уложили на что-то мягкое.

— Укройте его как можно теплее, — велел дребезжащий старческий голос. — И огонь разожгите пожарче.

— Но, нэнни, тут ведь и так дышать нечем, — неуверенно возразила какая-то женщина.

— Это нам нечем, милая. Мальчик явно полукровка, раз выжил после укуса снежной змеи, но он сейчас не в том облике. Странно это. Похоже, железки на нём непростые были, вот что я скажу.

— Ужасно! — ахнула другая женщина. — Кто мог сделать такое?

— Сама-то как думаешь? — ворчливо спросила старуха.

— Вот, у Варога ещё оставались меха на продажу, на наше счастье, — вмешался мужской голос.

Локи укутали до самого подбородка, тщательно подоткнув края, и он наконец почувствовал, что начинает согреваться. Только внутри, на месте сердца, неподвижной глыбой лежал кусок льда.

Следующие несколько дней Локи запомнил плохо. Его то кидало в жар, то снова начинал бить озноб, мысли путались, а пальцы не слушались, не позволяя воспроизвести простейшее заклинание. Подобравшие его люди магией почему-то не пользовались, только поили чем-то кисловатым, смазывали лицо неприятно пахнущей жирной мазью да меняли повязки на горле, запястьях и бедре.

Но всё когда-то заканчивается, и Локи однажды проснулся во вполне ясном рассудке. Тихая радость от мысли, что он победил болезнь и всё ещё жив, быстро сменилась озабоченностью. Что будет теперь? Если он как-то выдал себя, пока метался в жару, не окажется ли он снова в цепях перед другим троном?

— Проснулся? — улыбнулась вошедшая в комнату женщина. Точнее, йотунка, хотя небольшой рост, длинная юбка и свободная блуза превращали её в самую обычную женщину, просто синекожую и красноглазую. — И как самочувствие?

— Нор… кхе-кхе… — Локи закашлялся, потёр горло. — Нормально.

— Вот, выпей, — женщина вложила ему в руку чашку. — Сейчас сменим повязки…

— Не надо, — качнул головой Локи.

Подцепил повязку на запястье, стащил её и показал бледную полосу, оставшуюся на месте шрама. Залечил всё он чисто рефлекторно в первый же момент, как только пришёл в себя.

— Так ты маг? — удивилась женщина.

Локи уткнулся в чашку, пытаясь сообразить, не опасно ли признаваться. Есть ли маги у йотунов? Вроде бы у них своя магия, не похожая на ту, что привычна ему.

— Марна, ну что ты пугаешь гостя? — укоризненно сказал вошедший вслед за женщиной мужчина, сваливая на постель Локи ворох одежды. — Меня зовут Утмар, гость. В нашем мире ты можешь не бояться своих способностей. Никаких. Йотунхейм добр к чужакам.

— Вот уж не сказал бы, — криво усмехнулся Локи.

— Если они добры к нему, — мягко добавила Марна.

Смутившись, Локи поднялся и занялся одеждой. Точнее, хотел заняться, но застыл, поражённый. Не только Марна не отличалась высоким ростом, но и Утмар был ниже него! Как такое может быть? Ведь даже он слишком мелкий для ледяного великана. Тогда что же это за йотуны, карлики?

— О нашем мире ходит много слухов, гость, — проницательно заметил Утмар. — Не все из них правдивы.

— Но я видел великанов своими собственными глазами, — возразил Локи.

Марна опустила глаза и тяжело вздохнула, словно он затронул какую-то болезненную тему.

— Ты видел воинов в боевом обличии.

Не сказать, чтобы это многое прояснило, Локи хотелось задать ещё кучу вопросов, но он понимал, что тогда придётся удовлетворить и любопытство хозяев. С другой стороны, если он собирается остаться в этом мире, нужно узнать о нём как можно больше. Какую же легенду ему придумать? Вдруг в других мирах знают правду о Йотунхейме, и невежество уже выдало его асгардское воспитание?

Едва Локи успел натянуть на себя тонкую вышитую рубашку и чуть коротковатые штаны, как Марна подошла к окну и распахнула его, с наслаждением вдыхая морозный воздух. В комнате было жарко натоплено, и от пролетевшего сквозняка с вихрем снежинок Локи поёжился, невольно ища среди одежды что-нибудь тёплое.

— Ты не хочешь принять второй облик, гость? Или у тебя с ним связаны какие-то неприятные воспоминания? — мягко поинтересовался Утмар. — Не бойся. Поверь, тебе самому будет комфортнее. Пока ты болел, мы поддерживали тут такое тепло, какого требовал твой нынешний облик, но не будешь же ты сидеть взаперти вечно?

Локи прикусил губу. Изменить облик? Не похоже, чтобы Утмар знал, кто перед ним. Значит, йотунские полукровки могут менять облик по собственному желанию? Но магия Одина не позволит ему сделать это!

— Успокойся, — Утмар осторожно положил руку ему на плечо. — Это вовсе не больно. Обычно мы проводим ритуал привыкания ещё в младенчестве, постепенно, а тебе досталась разом полная порция яда снежной змеи, потому и было так неприятно. К тому же я не совсем разобрался, но у меня такое ощущение, что с тобой начали ритуал в детстве, просто не довели до конца или даже попытались обратить вспять.

С трудом сглотнув собравшийся в горле комок, Локи кивнул.

— Теперь это больше не должно тебе мешать, — Утмар ласково, как ребёнка, погладил его по волосам и отступил назад. — Попробуй.

Локи глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и вспомнил ощущение разливающегося под кожей холодка. Кажется, получилось. Утмар внезапно издал какой-то сдавленный звук. Открыв глаза, Локи обнаружил, что йотун упал на колени и согнулся, уткнувшись лбом в пол и вытянув руки вперёд. Локи оглянулся на Марну, едва сдерживая панику. Женщина падать на пол не стала, но почтительно присела, скрестив ноги и склонив голову.

— Что… Что вы делаете? — жалобно спросил Локи.

— Я молю о пощаде, Повелитель, — глухо отозвался Утмар.

— Пощаде за что? — дрогнувшим голосом переспросил Локи. — Встань, пожалуйста.

Утмар выполнил просьбу лишь частично, теперь он не утыкался лицом в пол, но стоял перед Локи на коленях.

— Мой отец был жрецом главного храма Йотунхейма. Когда войско асов вторглось в наш мир, он был совсем ещё мальчишкой, едва прошедшим первые обряды посвящения. Поэтому его оставили в храме. Он должен был защищать вас, Повелитель. Все остальные жрецы полегли на подступах к храму. А отец… Он хотел жить, хотел увидеть своего первенца, которого носила в то время моя мать. Он струсил, Повелитель. Понадеялся, что асы не тронут младенца, и спрятался.

— Меня оставили там умирать, — прошептал Локи. — Если бы не Один…

— Если бы не Один, то на следующий день ритуал привыкания был бы доведён до конца, и вы заняли бы своё законное место, ваше высочество. У правителя Лафея были большие планы на ваш счёт.

Локи почувствовал, что задыхается. Если это правда…

— Здесь нечем дышать, Повелитель, — встревоженно сказала Марна. — Позвольте вывести вас на воздух.

Вскочивший на ноги Утмар тоже подхватил его под локоть. Локи позволил вывести себя из дома — и остановился, ошеломлённо оглядываясь вокруг. Так же, как раньше он понял, что вокруг белизна снега, не видя этого, теперь он знал, что на улице трескучий мороз. Но его ощущения говорили, что в Йотунхейме сейчас довольно тепло. Ветер, проникший под одежду, ласково остужал разгорячённое тело, а босые ноги утопали в снегу, словно в прохладном песке морского пляжа. В небе не было ни солнца, ни лун, но Локи видел совершенно отчётливо и небольшое поселение, и лес в ложбине за околицей, и высокие пики скал на горизонте. Снег мерцал и искрился всеми цветами радуги, кожа Утмара и Марны казалась обычной золотисто-розовой, а глаза у обоих стали пронзительно-зелёные.

Локи сделал несколько шагов, опустился на колени, зачерпнул снега и приложил его к пылающему лицу. Что же он наделал? Этот мир никогда не предавал его и вовсе не заслуживал мести.

— Это я должен просить пощады, Утмар, — не оборачиваясь к нему, сказал Локи. Может, благоразумнее было бы промолчать, но он не мог. Достаточно лжи, достаточно молчания. Они и так отравили ему всю жизнь. — Я чуть не разрушил ваш мир, я убил вашего правителя, и я не достоин…

— Мы заслужили каждую каплю вашего гнева, ваше высочество, — перебил его Утмар.

— В тех местах, куда пришёлся удар, никто не живёт, — добавила Марна. — Все поселения расположены на изнанке Йотунхейма. А на поверхности были только обезумевшие воины, готовившие последнее нападение на Асгард.

Локи скривил губы, покачал головой и поднялся на ноги. Обернулся — и слова застыли у него в горле.

Их было несколько десятков, незаметно собравшихся жителей посёлка. Будь это другой мир, Локи и в голову не пришло бы, что перед ним йотуны. Монстры, которыми пугали детей, остались в сказках, а сейчас перед ним были самые обычные люди, молодые и старые, красивые и не очень, статные и обрюзгшие, но всех их роднила живущая в пронзительно-зелёных глазах надежда. Так асы смотрели на Тора. И никогда не взглянут на него.

Теперь Локи понял, как Утмар мог узнать его, хотя никогда не видел. Узорами на лице были отмечены лишь сам Локи, Утмар и одна старуха, на которую другие йотуны поглядывали с явным почтением.

— Кто ты? — спросил Локи Утмара.

— Жрец. И сын жреца, — ответил тот, проведя пальцами по двум горизонтальным полосам, начинающимся от середины лба и исчезающим под волосами на левом виске.

Вновь повисла выжидательная тишина. Локи чувствовал, что все ждут от него каких-то слов, но не понимал, чего именно. Покаяния? Признания родства?

— Ну, полюбовались, и будет, — внезапно ворчливо сказала старуха. Локи по голосу узнал в ней ту, что велела Марне развести огонь пожарче. — Ступайте-ка все по домам. Мальчику нужно отдохнуть.

— Нэнни! — ахнул кто-то из женщин.

— Да помню я, помню, кто он, — отмахнулась старуха. — Вот и окажите уважение своему Повелителю, дайте ему время в себя прийти и осмотреться. Ступайте!

Жители посёлка неохотно разошлись, рядом остались только Утмар с Марной да сама старуха.

— Каким именем тебя нарекли асы? — спросила она.

— Локи, — не стал запираться он.

Утмар с Марной переглянулись, старуха скривилась.

— Значит, знал старый хрыч, кого забирает, — сказала она.

— Мне сказали, моим отцом был Лафей…

— Верно.

— Вы знаете, кем была моя мать? — Локи до боли сжал кулаки.

— Она была не из наших, — покачала головой старуха. — Может, из ванов. Тебе же легко даётся их магия, верно? А нашей что же совсем не пользуешься? Я цепочки твои проверила ведь, не могли они тебе помешать. Да и лазейку с поверхности ты как-то нашёл, значит, рассказывали тебе что-то?

— Нет, — горько усмехнулся Локи. — Если не считать той лжи, которой меня пичкали с детства, я ничего не знаю про Йотунхейм. А в лазейку я просто… свалился.

— Ну-ну, — не поверила ему старуха. — Так уж и просто?

— Это возможно, если его высочество обладает даром чувствовать проходы между мирами и пользоваться ими, — вступился Утмар.

— Что ж… Тогда исполняй свой долг, жрец, — решила старуха.


	2. Chapter 2

_Год спустя_

 

Вода для умывания оказалась противно тёплой, и Тор с раздражением пнул ногой подставку. Там, где на каменные плиты ложились солнечные лучи, вода зашипела, испаряясь. Солнце тут же заволокло тучами, но легче от этого не стало. Воздух и так был тяжёлым, плотным, словно перед грозой, хотя Тор сегодня сорвался впервые с тех самых пор, как это всё началось.

Асгард задыхался. Ручьи и мелкие водоёмы пересохли, деревья облетали, устилая землю ковром пожухлой, неприятно шуршащей под ногами и разлетающейся в мелкую пыль листвы. Птицы и звери гибли, люди болели, а советники лишь разводили руками, даже не догадываясь, откуда пришла беда.

Тор нехотя обтёрся влажным горячим полотенцем и натянул парадное облачение. На тренировочной площадке он позволял себе раздеваться до пояса, но на совет в таком виде не заявишься. Рукоятка Мьёльнира послушно легла в подставленную ладонь, но даже это не принесло желанного успокоения. Ближайшие несколько часов он охотнее провёл бы в Муспельхейме, чем среди этого сборища брюзжащих и читающих ему нравоучения старикашек. И только попробуй не то что перебить, но даже зевнуть или просто выслушать с недостаточным вниманием! Не так Тор представлял себе царствование, совсем не так.

Стража у отцовских покоев расступилась, пропуская его внутрь, и Тор с трудом сдержал завистливый вздох. Тут было значительно прохладнее, чем в самом глубоком подземелье дворца. Один возлежал, укрытый золотистым магическим пологом, такой спокойный, что Тору вновь пришлось отгонять неподобающие мысли. Фригга проницательно взглянула на него и покачала головой.

— Если бы твой отец только был в силах, он ни за что не оставил бы тебе эту ношу, мой дорогой, — ласково сказала она, жестом подзывая к себе.

Поцеловав её руку, Тор озабоченно нахмурился.

— Мама, ты?..

— Я должна остаться здесь.

Тон не допускал возражений, но сердце Тора сжалось не от этого. Рука матери оказалась вялой и чуть влажной, и она не сказала, что здорова. Значит, это добралось и до неё. Нужно было срочно что-то делать, иначе...

Двери распахнулись, пропуская молоденького эйнхерия. Воин опустился на одно колено, прижимая кулак к груди в традиционном приветствии.

— Мы нашли источник бедствия! — выпалил он, прежде чем Тор дал волю гневу.

— Коня! — гаркнул Тор. Наконец-то!

На Фриггу он бросил лишь мимолётный торжествующий взгляд, выходя из покоев отца. Тор ни секунды не сомневался в том, что теперь-то они справятся с напастью. Ведь источник бедствия найден. А значит, его можно устранить.

Вот только этим источником оказался гигантский раскалённый меч, глубоко воткнутый в землю Асгарда. Меч стоял посреди огромной выжженной пустоши, возвышаясь на два десятка локтей над потрескавшейся от жара поверхностью.

— Меч Суртура, — пролетел боязливый шёпот среди эйнхериев.

— Мне нужны толстые кожаные рукавицы, — распорядился Тор, осматривая меч с борта драккара. — И искусный кормчий, который сумеет вплотную приблизить борт к рукояти.

— Нам придётся вернуться во дворец, ваше высочество, — покачал головой один из советников. — Никакие рукавицы вас не защитят.

— Предлагаешь сидеть и ждать? — сдвинул брови Тор.

— Ни в коем случае. Меч погружается. Как только он достигнет сердца Асгарда...

Эйнхерии зароптали, каждый из них готов был лишиться рук и даже жизни, лишь бы не допустить гибели своего мира. Леди Сиф и троица воинов дружно шагнули вперёд, призывая позволить им быть первыми, но вслед за ними шагнули и все остальные, сузив кольцо вокруг своего предводителя.

— Так что же ты предлагаешь, старик? — поторопил Тор, жестом останавливая друзей.

— Есть лишь одна вещь, способная обезвредить меч огненного великана, — переглянувшись с другими советниками, ответил тот.

— Что это? Где она? — рыкнул Тор, не желая терпеть многозначительных пауз.

***

Стужа Йотунхейма поначалу казалась приятной после удушливого зноя. Но через несколько часов бесплодных поисков и ожидания даже самые стойкие воины начали ёжиться от порывов ледяного ветра. Сиф украдкой потёрла покрасневший нос и подышала на пальцы.

— Может, их всех перебили, когда… ну… — неуверенно предположил Вольштагг.

Тор подкинул и поймал Мьёльнир, борясь с желанием закончить начатое его братом. Весь этот год имя изгнанника было под запретом, но теперь заминка Вольштагга вызвала лишь раздражение.

— Не всех, — сквозь зубы ответил Тор, всматриваясь в провал. Кажется, там что-то мелькнуло.

— Никому не нужна эта штука, кроме этих тварей, — объяснила Сиф, перехватывая меч удобнее и настороженно поводя им из стороны в сторону. — Здесь кто-то есть, я чувствую.

— Но как же они сумели пройти мимо охраны? — пожал плечами Фандрал.

— Возможно, их кто-то провёл, — переглянувшись с Тором, коротко ответила Сиф.

Змее наконец надоело прятаться, и она выскользнула из-за обломков, поднимаясь на хвосте и гневно раздувая капюшон. Воины немедленно обнажили оружие, а Фандрал шумно сглотнул. Тело змеи было толще бедра Вольштагга, а голова возвышалась над Тором на добрый десяток локтей. Снежно-белая чешуя даже на вид казалась острой.

— Я Тор Одинсон из Асгарда! Я пришёл поговорить с правителем Йотунхейма!

Он крепче сжал рукоять Мьёльнира и пристально уставился в алые змеиные глаза.

— Может, это он и есть? — усмехнулся Огун.

— Нет, правитель Йотунхейма я, — раздался низкий грубый голос за их спинами.

Обернувшись, Тор невольно вздрогнул. Новый правитель Йотунхейма был крупнее прежнего и не пренебрегал одеждой и обувью. На встречу он прибыл на огромной кошмарного вида зверюге, но после своих слов спрыгнул с её спины и лёгким хлопком по крупу заставил скрыться в скалах. Змея кинулась навстречу, словно завидевший хозяина сторожевой пёс, и йотун ласково погладил треугольную голову.

— Как тебя называть? — спросила Сиф, всё ещё держа меч наизготовку.

— Правитель Йотунхейма, — сверкнув в её сторону алыми глазами, надменно обронил йотун.

Тор стиснул челюсти. Ну нет, в этот раз его не вывести из себя так просто!

— Я Тор Одинсон из Асгарда. И я пришёл, чтобы вернуть украденное.

— Ты решил вернуть нам украденное твоим отцом, сын Одина? Похвально!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я говорю! — набычился Тор. — Из сокровищницы Асгарда была украдена одна вещь. И мы хотим получить её обратно.

— Была украдена вещь, принадлежащая Асгарду?

Лицо ледяного великана было не слишком выразительным, но сейчас на нём явно проскользнула издёвка. Тор услышал негодующий рык Вольштагга и предупреждающе отвёл молот в сторону, показывая, что ещё не время.

— Это сейчас не важно.

Смех правителя Йотунхейма громом заметался среди обледенелых скал.

— Если не отдашь добром, мы возьмём силой, — пригрозил Тор.

Змея, всё время разговора вившаяся у ног правителя Йотунхейма, вновь приняла атакующую стойку, раздула капюшон и зашипела.

— Ты так ничему и не научился, сын Одина, — презрительно бросил йотун. — Я мог бы наказать тебя за дерзость. — Из его ладони выскользнула струйка льда, превращаясь в увесистый шипастый шар на цепи. — Но я не стану. Йотунхейму не нужна война с Асгардом из-за какого-то мальчишки. Но если на нас нападут…

Тор услышал прерывистый вздох Сиф и оглянулся. Йотуны были повсюду. Угрюмые сосредоточенные лица, на смену набедренным повязкам пришли странного вида доспехи, сделанные словно бы из голубоватого льда, многие воины были в сопровождении змей или таких же кошмарных тварей, как и та, на которой приехал их предводитель.

— Мы готовы, — веско заключил правитель Йотунхейма и повернулся, собираясь уходить.

— Подожди! — окликнул его Тор. — Я хочу поговорить с братом.

Может быть, его надежды были наивны, но Тор не мог представить себе, что Локи останется глух к его просьбе. А уж немножко предать своих столь недавних союзников и вовсе не составит для него труда…

— С кем? — прищурился йотун.

Тор мысленно выругался. Если Локи сумел утаить своё происхождение, втираясь в доверие, он совсем не обрадуется вмешательству.

— Его имя — Локи.

— Это имя мне знакомо, — задумчиво проговорил правитель Йотунхейма, наблюдая за змеёй, свивающей своё огромное тело в кольца у его ног.

Тор с ужасом уставился на змею. Это — Локи? Какое ужасное наказание! Ведь не может же он оставаться в таком виде по собственной воле?

— Я хочу поговорить с ним!

— Почему ты решил, что он захочет говорить с тобой?

Сказав это, правитель Йотунхейма развернулся и неторопливо пошёл прочь.

— Наша мать тоже больна! — в отчаянии выкрикнул Тор, пытаясь удержать змею. — И спасти её может только Ларец Вечных Зим!

Змея отвернулась и ускользнула вслед за своим повелителем. Йотуны бесшумно отступали в тень и бесследно растворялись в ней, словно были всего лишь иллюзией.

— Хеймдалль, забери нас, — понуро попросил Тор, когда они остались одни. — Мы сделали всё, что могли.

***

Йотуны пришли под вечер, когда Тор уже готов был решиться на новую вылазку. Правитель Йотунхейма явился в сопровождении шести своих воинов, обступивших его так тесно, что Тор не сразу рассмотрел сияющий Ларец. Кожу и одежду всех семерых покрывала затейливая вязь прозрачных ледяных узоров. А Локи с ними не оказалось.

— Мы будем путешествовать пешком? — быстро окинув взглядом Биврёст, насмешливо уточнил правитель Йотунхейма.

Тор открыл рот и снова захлопнул его. Ну разумеется, глупо было надеяться, что йотуны добровольно выпустят Ларец из рук.

— К сожалению, у нас нет животных, которые могли бы заменить лошадей для вас, — как можно более учтиво улыбнулся Тор. — Поэтому мы сочли, что будет вежливым проводить вас во дворец тоже пешими.

— Во дворец?

— Мы очень ценим вашу помощь и готовы продемонстрировать это, устроив пир в честь вашего прибытия. А утром…

— Когда встанет солнце и наши силы начнут убывать вдвое быстрее? — хмыкнул правитель Йотунхейма. — Это неприемлемо. Или мы выступаем в поход немедленно, или же… Впрочем, я вижу, в Асгарде не все столь непредусмотрительны, как ты, сын Одина.

Обернувшись, Тор увидел две вместительные ладьи, летящие к ним.

— Нас послала королева-мать, — вполголоса пояснил кормчий, когда Тор взошёл на борт. — Ей показалось, что гости не захотят ждать.

Если считать вместе с присланными Фриггой воинами, на каждого йотуна теперь приходилось по пять эйнхериев, но это не добавляло спокойствия. Конечно, ничто не могло противостоять силе Мьёльнира, и пока йотуны исчислялись не тысячами, поводов для беспокойства вроде и не было. Но ни Тор, ни Сиф не сводили с них настороженного взгляда. Эти йотуны не походили на тех оборванных дикарей, что дрались вместе с Лафеем. От них веяло силой. И угрозой. А ещё — холодом.

Ночи давно уже не приносили желанной прохлады, и ладьи вспарывали тяжёлый душный сумрак, направляясь к цели, семёрка йотунов застыла каменными истуканами, словно не чувствуя этого, а вот остальным приходилось несладко. Постепенно они перемещались всё ближе и ближе, рассвет застал их буквально в паре локтей от ледяных великанов. Грубые лица по-прежнему ничего не выражали, но Тору показалось, что они скрывают усмешку, и он демонстративно отошёл к борту. Духота тут же навалилась с новой силой, но Тор не дрогнул. Леди Сиф присоединилась к нему первой, затем — троица воинов, однако остальные, смущённо отводя взгляды, не тронулись с места.

— Порой нечто, прежде ненавистное, становится столь желанным, что даже гордые асы готовы с этим мириться, — сказал правитель Йотунхейма, злорадно сверкнув алыми глазами.

Тор ничего не ответил на это, а Сиф пробормотала какое-то ругательство сквозь зубы. Тор расслышал только несколько раз повторённое «в глотку».

— Далеко ли до цели? — спокойно поинтересовался правитель.

— Не очень, — глянув вниз, сказал Тор. Под ними уже расстилалась выжженная пустошь.

— В таком случае не пора ли посвятить нас в суть дела?

— Прибудем на место — сами увидите, — отрезал Тор.

Чем больше он размышлял, тем больше его злило и раздражало отсутствие Локи. Брат наверняка приложил руку не только к решению йотунов помочь, но и к их экипировке. От ледяных узоров веяло чем-то знакомым, уж Тор-то научился за столько времени узнавать проделки Локи, что называется, по запаху. Так почему Локи нет среди пришедших? Разве он не был бы здесь полезен? Тору уж точно был бы! Никто лучше Локи не придумает, как вернуть Ларец в сокровищницу Асгарда.

Правитель, к удовольствию Тора, умолк, а его свита вдруг как-то расслабилась. Тор прищурился, переглянулся с Сиф, и та еле заметно пожала плечами. Значит, она тоже заметила. Йотуны были подозрительно довольны, что их правитель умолк. Странно. Подыгрывать врагу даже в такой малости Тор не желал и тут же начал перебирать в уме темы для разговора, но теперь все они казались неуместными.

Так в молчании они и прибыли на место. Завидев меч, правитель Йотунхейма заметно вздрогнул и отступил на шаг назад, а остальные йотуны как по команде уставились на него.

— Позвольте напомнить, что вы рискуете не только собой, — тихо сказал один из сопровождающих правителя воинов.

— Нить нашего будущего плетётся в этот самый миг. Я с самого начала сказал тебе, что этот день решит судьбу обоих миров. Поверь мне ещё раз, — так же тихо ответил ему правитель и уже в полный голос велел: — Подведите ладью на полсотни локтей. А тебе, сын Одина, придётся поработать.

— Что? — встрепенулся Тор.

— Ты думал, меч сам собой из земли выпрыгнет?

Тор мотнул головой, показывая, что ничего такого он не думал.

— Это не простой меч, — сказал он. — Тронь его — сгоришь, и горстки пепла не останется. Если это — твой план, придумай что-нибудь получше.

— Я не сказал, что за меч нужно хвататься прямо сейчас, — усмехнулся правитель. — Сначала я его заморожу. Но та часть, что успела погрузиться в землю, защищена. Тебе придётся вытянуть его целиком, только тогда Асгард будет избавлен от бедствия. Впрочем, — алые глаза презрительно сощурились, — можно пожертвовать десятком самых сильных воинов, если ты боишься…

— Не забывайся!

В небе раскатисто громыхнуло, но это, казалось, не произвело на правителя совершенно никакого впечатления.

— Тогда не будем тратить время зря.

Тор согласно кивнул, одним прыжком перемахнул на подошедшую ближе вторую ладью и скомандовал кормчему подниматься к рукояти. Натянул толстые кожаные перчатки, которые с поклоном подал ему один из эйнхериев, и взглянул на свои руки, словно прощаясь. Сочтёт ли Мьёльнир его достойным, если он станет калекой? Впрочем, если переложить это дело на чужие плечи, он сам сочтёт себя недостойным.

Правитель Йотунхейма словно слышал его мысли, Ларец Вечных Зим засветился в тот самый миг, когда Тор хотел скомандовать «начинаем». Струя льда и снега, ударившая из Ларца, оказалась настолько мощной, что ладью отбросило назад. Правитель стоял как вкопанный, и меч постепенно начал покрываться изморозью, а затем и коркой льда. Раскалённое нутро просвечивало сквозь лёд зловеще, словно глаза какого-то существа, внимательно и недобро наблюдающего за ними.

Перчатки зашипели от соприкосновения с замороженной рукоятью, но сам Тор не сгорел на месте и даже не превратился в ледяную статую, чего он втайне опасался. Напрягая все силы, он потянул меч вверх. А тот даже не шелохнулся! Тор попробовал ещё и ещё раз, уже не обращая внимания на расползающиеся перчатки и боль в тех местах, где йотунская отрава добралась до ладоней. Ничего! Тогда Тор перехватил рукоять меча одной рукой, другой раскрутил Мьёльнир, зарычал от боли и ярости и рванулся вверх всем телом. Без такого якоря он птицей взмыл бы к облакам, и меч наконец медленно, неохотно стал подаваться.

Когда красная пелена перед глазами рассеялась, всё уже закончилось. Леди Сиф хлопотала, смазывая его обожжённые ладони. Меч в ледяном коконе поднимали на палубу ладьи. Два ледяных великана несли его без видимого напряжения. Тор сразу заподозрил неладное.

— Они не смогли бы, — сказал правитель Йотунхейма, не оборачиваясь. — Это же не простой меч. Артефакт успел присосаться к силе Асгарда. По сути, ты боролся сам с собой. И победил. Асгард сделал свой выбор. Это деяние достойно уважения, Тор Одинсон. Возьми, — он протянул леди Сиф небольшую флягу. — Это сок снежного винограда. Укрепит силы. С ожогами, полагаю, справятся ваши целители. Если ещё не растеряли полученный в последней войне опыт, — правитель широко улыбнулся, обнажив острые зубы.

Тору эта улыбка совсем не понравилась. Однако снадобья быстро избавили его от боли и ожогов, а пара глотков из фляги необычайно взбодрила.

— Сок снежного винограда? — повторил Тор, возвращая флягу.

— Он растёт только в Йотунхейме, — ответил сразу на высказанный и на невысказанный вопрос правитель. — Нам пора возвращаться.

Тор не нашёлся, что возразить, и ладьи вновь заскользили друг за другом. Асгард на глазах избавлялся от страшной язвы, оставленной огненным мечом. Ветер уже стал свеж, над пустошью спешно собирались тучи, заливая её живительной влагой. Глядя на это обновление природы, хотелось закатить победный пир, а вовсе не думать о том, как переиграть йотунов и их слишком уж проницательного правителя.

Обратный путь показался ему гораздо короче, и даже ступив на Биврёст, Тор всё ещё не имел иного плана, кроме как действовать силой. Эйнхерии ощетинились мечами по первому же знаку.

— Это твоя благодарность за помощь, сын Одина? — спросил правитель Йотунхейма. В его голосе звучало такое разочарование, что Тор едва не пошёл на попятную. Но интересы Асгарда превыше всего!

— Моя благодарность в том, что я сохраню ваши жалкие жизни. Но эта игрушка, — Тор указал на Ларец Вечных Зим, — останется в Асгарде. Вы можете уходить.

Правитель Йотунхейма смерил его задумчивым взглядом.

— Значит, ты желаешь повторения истории. Забрать у нас Ларец и запереть его в Асгарде. Что ж… Тогда ты никогда больше не увидишь того, кого называл братом, — вкрадчиво предупредил он.

Тор дрогнул. Как же он это ненавидел! Угрозы, интриги, необходимость делать выбор и чем-то поступаться… Неужели нельзя быть хорошим царём без этого? Тор как наяву увидел снисходительную усмешку Локи.

— Тогда я хочу увидеть его немедленно! — выпалил Тор.

— Это твоё условие?

О нет, Тор не такой болван! Общение с Локи кое-чему его научило.

— Я хочу поговорить с Локи. С ним самим, а не с иллюзией с его обликом.

Тор хотел бы, конечно, гораздо большего. Хотел бы снова ввязаться в какое-нибудь опасное приключение плечом к плечу с братом. С Локи, а не с каким-то чужаком разделить сейчас славу спасителей Асгарда. Готов был даже снова выслушивать его колкости!

— И когда ты получишь это, мы сможем уйти и унести Ларец Вечных Зим? Это твоё слово, сын Одина?

— Да! Я, Тор Одинсон, клянусь своей силой, — он поднял Мьёльнир, — и добрым именем. Вы сможете уйти и забрать Ларец.

Правитель Йотунхейма удовлетворённо кивнул и шагнул вперёд. Эйнхерии расступились, пропуская его. Тор шёл следом.

— Ты слышал его клятву, Страж Врат Асгарда, — сказал правитель, остановившись напротив Хеймдалля. Свита почтительно замерла вокруг него. — Ты знаешь, что условие исполнено, даже та его часть, что не была высказана вслух. Открой нам Биврёст!

Какое-то странное выражение проскользнуло в глубине золотых глаз, а затем Хеймдалль подошёл к постаменту, со скрежетом вставил свой меч в замок и повернул его, открывая йотунам путь.

Тор взглянул на Сиф, но та лишь пожала плечами, тоже не понимая происходящего. Разве он уже поговорил с Локи? Когда?

Озарение пришло слишком поздно. Тор рванулся вперёд, к исчезающим в радужных переливах фигурам, но успел ухватить лишь тающую усмешку правителя. Очень знакомую усмешку.

***

Последняя гигантская фигура шагнула в затянутое тончайшей плёнкой изморози зеркало. Утмар торопливо кивнул рослому слуге, и они подхватили Локи, помогая ему подняться с алтаря. Это было самое трудное: удержать плёнку и для себя, уже не контактируя с плитой и Ларцом Вечных Зим напрямую. Но Локи справился с этим почти уже привычно и легко. И даже не упал, всего лишь оступился.

— Носилки для Повелителя! — шёпотом поторопил слуг Утмар.

Жрец давно усвоил, что после возвращения в нормальный вид нынешний правитель Йотунхейма становится чрезмерно чувствителен. Локи до сих пор было стыдно вспоминать, как в самый первый раз он свалился в обморок от приветственного клича, вырвавшегося из нескольких тысяч йотунских глоток. Конечно же, стоило тогда послушать Утмара и разделить воинов по отрядам, а не возвращать всех разом. Но за время путешествия от окраинного селения, где его подобрали, до дворца Локи видел столько горя, сменявшегося робкой надеждой, что не мог добавить и лишнего дня к столетиям их ожидания. Мужья, сыновья, братья и отцы больше тысячи лет назад ушли в тот роковой поход с правителем Лафеем. Вернулись не все, а вслед за ними пришли асы — и забрали в качестве трофея Ларец. Быть может, если бы Всеотец знал, на что обрекает уцелевших в походе воинов, он не стал бы забирать артефакт. А может, решил бы, что так йотунское племя быстрее вымрет. Некоторые женщины решили, что смогут ужиться и с великанами, но все попытки закончились трагически. Воины во главе с правителем Лафеем ушли на поверхность.

Когда Утмар, выполняя свой долг жреца и восполняя пробелы в образовании принца, рассказал об этом Локи, тот изрядно перепугал своих новообретённых подданных, исчезнув из дворца. Но посвящать кого-то в свой план и тем более брать с собой Локи счёл неразумным. Больше месяца он искал потайной проход в Асгард, но затем всё сложилось само собой. Дворец ещё помнил младшего принца и его охранные системы по-прежнему пропускали его без звука. Локи беспрепятственно проскользнул в сокровищницу и забрал Ларец.

— Значит, теперь ты спаситель двух миров?

Фигура Фригги соткалась из пара, заполнявшего купальню. Локи поиграл бровями, лениво потянулся и вышел из воды, заворачиваясь в приготовленное полотенце. Жестом отослал девушку-служанку и прищурился.

— Я полагаю, в Асгарде все выздоровели?

— Почти все, — кивнула Фригга. — Остальными занимаются целители. Я так горжусь тобой! — пылко добавила она, и Локи показалось, что будь Фригга здесь во плоти — она непременно обняла бы его.

Локи отвернулся, наливая прохладительный напиток в кубок и пряча смущение заодно.

— Похоже, за то время, что я отсутствовал, в Асгарде многое изменилось. Хотя и не всё, — добавил он, вспомнив про Тора.

— Я думаю, это ты изменился, Локи. Скажи, ты получил то, о чём мечтал?

— Трон? О да… — расплылся в широкой улыбке Локи.

Фригга укоризненно покачала головой и поджала губы. Локи вздохнул и задумался. А о чём он мечтал? Признание? После того, как он вернул им любимых, йотуны в едином порыве присягнули ему на верность и провозгласили правителем. А когда он объявил, что не намерен затевать новых войн, напротив, собирается выполнить возложенную на него отцом миссию и стать посредником между Йотунхеймом и другими мирами, преданность и поклонение йотунов стали граничить с обожествлением.

— Я хочу… заполнить эту пустоту, — прижав руку к груди, признался Локи. — Спаситель двух миров? Меня это не трогает. Я смотрел на Тора и видел шумного, наивного, смешного мальчишку. Где, скажи мне? Где всё то, что я чувствовал раньше?! В моём сердце пусто…

— Ты просто вырос, Локи, — ласково улыбнулась Фригга. — Какими бы ни были любимыми твои детские башмачки, не стоит пытаться влезть в них снова, когда ты уже вырос. Если ты чувствуешь, что прошлое тебя отпустило, не грусти об этом. Это лишь значит, что ты готов идти дальше. А куда — тебе решать. Главное, что у тебя есть сердце. А чем его заполнить — найдётся. Кстати, ты знаешь, что Тор каждый вечер бегает спрашивать Хеймдалля, как ты тут, не обижают ли тебя ненароком злые великаны?

Локи фыркнул, расплескав питьё.

— Серьёзно?!

— Может, пригласишь его в гости? Ты же собирался налаживать отношения со всеми мирами, правда?

— Откуда тебе это известно? — насторожился Локи.

Внутри мгновенно разлился холодок подозрения. Если Фригга всегда знала о том, что хотел сделать Лафей с помощью сына-полукровки… Нет. Нет, не могло этого быть. Локи взглянул на грустную улыбку той, кого до сих пор никогда не звал мысленно иначе чем матерью. Нет, всё гораздо проще. Она просто знает его так, как никто другой.

— Хорошо, я подумаю, — сдержанно пообещал Локи, уже прикидывая, как обставить предстоящий визит.

Фригга кивнула, протянула руку, гладя его по щеке. Локи прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их снова, иллюзия уже растаяла, оставив после себя робкий росток тепла. Действительно, было бы сердце, а чем его заполнить — он выберет сам.


End file.
